halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, or Recon, is a variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, specifically the Mark V[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061110 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 06.11.10 ''] and the Mark VI.'Halo 3, in-game description The helmet design has also been used in a specialized variant of the ODST Armor.Halo 3: ODST' Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. A similar helmet was also used in the Recon variant of the ODST Armor, possibly derived from the MJOLNIR's R variant. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics '''Unlock': Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it that covers the nose, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small outdent on the forehead. Marathon symbols can be found on the sides of the helmet. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The shoulder pauldrons look like a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder piece and a section jutting out and down the arm, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder piece. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Trivia *Perhaps even more coveted than the Recon armor is a chest piece that has flame on the collar, simulating a flaming head. As a misconception, many people believe that there is "Flaming Recon," along with other flaming helmets. This is, in fact, a chest-piece exclusive to Bungie that produces the flaming effect around the head, known as Bungie Armor. This coveted armor is actually possible to obtain in Halo: Reach, though it requires the pre-ordering of the Legendary Edition. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning 'Employee of Bungie'. *The Recon Armor (with flaming helmet) came 10th in the Top 10 Videogame Armor, a feature by Machinima.com. *On 7/7/09, players that beat a team of Bungie employees in Matchmaking were awarded Recon Armor. *McFarlane Toys produced Recon Armor in Red, Blue and Active Camo as rewards obtained through their Halo Points program. White and "Steel" versions of this armor was announced for their sixth series of action figures. *In Halo 3: ODST, the ONI officer Veronica Dare wears a "Recon" variant of the ODST Armor with a helmet similar to the Mark VI Recon variant. *By getting the Vidmaster Endure Achievement, the Recon helmet will be unlocked as an item for player's Xbox LIVE avatar. *The Recon helmet will also be an exclusive permutation in Halo: Reach to those who buy the game on the launch day at North American retail stores, or by making a pre-order reservation at participating retailers such as Gamestop for those outside of North America.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&cid=26642 Bungie.net: '' Halo: Reach Launches 09.14.2010! ] Gallery File:Halo3 ODST-Dare.jpg|Captain Veronica Dare wearing an ONI variant of the ODST armor, with a helmet similar to the Recon armor. File:Reachrecon.jpg|The first render of the Recon helmet appearing in ''Halo: Reach. File:Recon smg.jpg|The updated Recon helmet for Halo: Reach, shown in a Bungie Weekly Update. File:Mark V Recon Armour.jpg|A render of the Recon helmet in Halo: Reach. Halo2Recon.jpg|Recon in Halo 3 Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor